


Riding Ryhorn

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokeomon Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke wants to travel to the mountains for inspiration. Akira is all for it because it means getting to spend time with his boyfriend





	Riding Ryhorn

**Author's Note:**

> I had just like 2 pokemon ideas but the love of my life. My enabler who is free from exams starting today (That I love very much) Just drowned me in idea after idea.
> 
> I'm late but I'm playing Pokemon X. I love getting to ride the Ryhorn across all sorts of rocky areas so this as an example.

Not exactly how Akira had pictured getting to spend time with his boyfriend but he was completely down for it. It was not hard being Champion but it was hard to go down to the city. Any time that Yusuke wanted to get out of the city and be anywhere but somewhere heavily populated Akira was game.

They did have a few places scattered around the region but how often were both of them living there at the same time? Akira was just always going. Never mind that he had handed over his title the moment he got it. He never planned on being tied down.

He was never going to get involved with that. He had his badges, his title and he was strong enough to handle anything the world wanted to throw at him. His journey had taught him a lot about himself and his Pokémon. He was not trying to put more stress on himself.

Besides, he really liked battling and he loved traveling. He loved seeing kids now starting out. He loved to troll various evil organizations. There was something about a big evil adult losing ridiculously to a kid about like eleven that did it for him.

Akira always made sure the kid was never in danger. He even teamed up with them without them knowing who he was. The bad guys were always scared shitless when he sent his Pokémon out though. Adults watched the news, very few kids paid attention to shit like that.

But man it was fun seeing how hopeful and happy the kids got. It gave them confidence and they learned things about themselves too. Akira liked traveling. He liked to see Pokémon in their natural habitats. He loved just to be on the road gong from time to time.

But what he loved was spending time with Yusuke. He loved their mountain hide away. Especially when the snow came and that meant no rude visitors. No rude visitors or no one looking to spend time with Yusuke. His boyfriend could pour his energy to his work or being with Akira.

And Akira could use the time Yusuke was buried in work to turn his observations and notes into something that actually made sense.

That took more work than Akira was willing to admit to anyone. It was all over the place and by the time he developed photos and scrutinized his own handwriting and etcetera a lot of time had passed. Yusuke even used those times to draw him and their Pokémon. Which was actually really cute.

So while Akira and Yusuke could not spend everyday together they were in communication with each other. And Akira was in constant contact with Yusuke’s assistants making sure his genius artistic boyfriend was eating and taking care of himself.

But the time did come that Yusuke wanted to leave the city and even the suburbs and head out. That was just perfect for Akira. He was always happy to travel with his boyfriend to whatever location he wanted to explore.

“I’m not too sure what it is about out here that is so fascinating.” Akira admitted as he summoned his Ryhorn. “But I’m glad I get to come along.” He rubbed his Pokémon and laughed at the enthusiastic rub he got back from her. “Hey girl, we’re going for a ride with Yusuke are you happy? Mountains smell nice right? Don’t they honey?”

“I was hoping the views and the caves would inspire me. I’ve heard a lot about up here. It’s supposed to be dangerous but I guess because of the conditions not many Pokémon actually see humans.” Yusuke said.

“Well.” Akira laughed. “Not many trainers are going to say they are going to fight to come this far. Only researchers and hermits will want to head out here. Or crazy people looking for something that is not Pokémon. Maybe photographers? Desperate ones? But enough of that.” He smiled. “Up?”

He was ready to help Yusuke onto Ryhorn’s back but his boy friend easily adjusted his bags and hopped onto Ryhorn. Granted Ryhorn was stooping down but the flexible way Yusuke had hopped on with no help. He had to keep reminding himself that they had something to do.

He watched Yusuke move back and smile at him and he smiled back. He guessed Yusuke was going to be hugging him from behind as they rode. Not a bad idea actually. Kind of sweet.

“Let’s go then.” He was careful when he swung his legs over and he smiled when Yusuke’s arms wrapped around him right away. “Up girl.” He tapped Ryhorn. “Think I should use something since it is both of us?” He asked Yusuke.

“We’ve done this without before and she is rather gentle.” Yusuke spoke as Ryhorn began to walk. “It’s fine to me.”

“Yeah.” Akira said as Ryhorn began to walk across the shattered path. “Image stepping on that.”

“I’d rather not.” Yusuke said from behind him. “But as always roads like these would make incredible paintings. Or at least the view from them.”

“The view, that’s right.” Akira said as he turned his head to where the drop off was. He could see the trees way down below. A sea of green, red and yellow. Far away the sun was coming up. “It’s beautiful as always but I guess the image of someone on this path would be beautiful.”

Yusuke’s hands tightened around him so quickly and for so long that Akira tried to look back at him. He would have but Yusuke buried his head against Akira’s back as they rode along. He was so quiet that it actually concerned him as well. He knew Yusuke got lost in his thoughts sometimes. Especially when he was thinking about art but it had never been like this before.

“Yusuke.” He said softly as they began to go uphill. “You okay?” he took one hand from Ryhorn’s neck and stroked the hands that were wrapped around his middle. “Yusuke?”

“Nothing.” Akira flushed when Yusuke kissed the back of his neck before he sighed. “I was trying to save something to my memory. It’s so powerful I want to keep it in my mind. It’s an idea I never thought of until recently.”

“Hm.” Akira smiled. “Brought your camera with you?” He asked as he instructed Ryhorn to take a turn. “You should take some reference photos while you are here. I don’t mind you borrowing mine.”

“Mine should be in my bag.” Yusuke said as his grip tightened. “But there are less rock types around than I would have thought.”

“Fairly certain they are hiding or camouflaging.” Akira sniggered. “It just makes sense. Geodudes usually hide from people or pretend to be rocks. Machops can be pretty tricky little shits too. But as far as they are concerned we aren’t doing much. I mean we’re intruding but we aren’t being rude about it. Hopefully we don’t step on anyone because if we did then it would be a fight.”

“But we would deserve it if we stepped on anyone.” Yusuke pointed out. “That would be just rude.”

“Exactly!” Akira nodded as Ryhorn picked up pace. “Don’t step on the little people just trying to live their lives for fucks sake. It’s why so many people get attacked in the first place.”

X

“Shiny.” Akira commented as he took a seat next to Yusuke. “And dark.”

“It’s a cave.” Yusuke said as he leaned against Ryhorn. “But I’m not going to go that far inside. The mouth is perfectly fine for what I want.”

“We can take pictures if you need to.” Akira shifted where he sat on the sign announcing the cave. “But we really haven’t seen a single person since we came out here. It’s noon now.”

“I doubt we will until we descent. The longer we are here the more I doubt anyone would want to come out here.” Yusuke looked up and around the area. “It gives off a rather unworldly feeling. I’m not certain even money would encourage others to come out here.”

“I’m actually agreeing.” Akira said as he watched the cave. “Yusuke, I bet there is like a fuck ton of zubat in there.”

“When doesn’t a cave have what appears to be an infinite amount of Zubat?” Yusuke asked as he sat up. “It’s the same wherever you go. Except for the few times that it is the cousin to Zubat instead.”

“And just as annoying.” Akira groaned as he sat up. “I’d go in there and hunt for gems but I don’t need to go through a bunch of zubats.”

“Neither do I.” Yusuke said as he tucked away his tools. “I’ll respectfully pass. Enough of them fly into the windows of the studio.”

“Okay now that’s crazy.” Akira said as he helped Yusuke back onto Ryhorn. Yusuke could have gotten on just fine but he liked helping his boyfriend. It was cute; besides they were partners.

Which was why when Yusuke was safely on, he reached down and extended a hand to Akira and he took it. It was nice to be pulled back up when he himself could have also managed.

X

“It’s a little chilly up here.” Akira said as he took off his jacket so he could rest it on Yusuke’s shoulders. “I’m usually warmer than you.” He said before he went back to the spot he had taken next to Ryhorn. He amused himself with feeding his Pokémon berries as Yusuke got lost in taking pictures and doing rough sketches.

The mountain top was as beautiful as nature usually was. They were so high above it all. The air felt different, everything was so crisp and beautiful but the most important part was how good and at ease he felt. He was relaxing with precious Pokémon and he had Yusuke by his side. That was what mattered.

X

So a Pokémon champion had to sneak into his boyfriend’s gallery. Funny story but Akira still had to do it. This was about Yusuke’s piece not him so he had to put on a disguise so he could see his boyfriend’s stuff and not make it about him.

He was dying for the moment a new champion was born and everyone cared about them rather than him. Sometimes he just wanted to walk around in peace and that rarely happened. Sometimes he wanted to hang out with his boyfriend.

And because of who he was and who Yusuke was that rarely got to happen. It was frustrating. When they were kids, they got to be in and out each other’s pockets all the time but now with work and responsibilities it never was the case.

Still he knew that Yusuke would find that hat and scarf funny. Along with the pencil moustache. He was taking it a few steps to dramatic and he knew his boyfriend would love it. That and he would find him because this coat was Yusuke’s and so was the hat.

When he finally got to see the new pieces he felt himself beaming in pride because as usual his boyfriend stole the show. His pieces just pulled emotions from others looking. Akira was pulled back to those places and the small things Yusuke added always made him smile.

When he got to the centre pieces he found himself stilling. On painting was about being on the inside looking out. He knew that cave, he had taken Yusuke there that was not the problem. It was not even a problem it was just a surprise.

A shadow in the bright light outside the cave, a figure under a tree a shadowed Pokémon by their side. Many would squint and try to guess but for Akira he knew that the figure was himself. the Pokémon was Ryhorn.

And that was not all of it. The biggest piece was a scene from the top of the mountain looking down. The shattered road was there. The slope and the scenery of the trees. The setting sun was shining down on a figure with his back to the viewer.

Just it was that, that was Akira’s back and the Pokémon in the scene surrounding the owner at peace and staring down to the world below. Those were Akira’s precious Pokémon. They were scattered around the scene relaxing with Akira or with each other and the affect that it gave the scene made him speechless. He had never done that but there was some serious power and confidence coming from that painting.

“You made it.” Arms wrapped around him and Akira relaxed into the embrace. As expected Yusuke had found him. “What do you think?”

“That I love you more than ever.” Akira smiled as he pulled out of Yusuke’s hold to turn and hold the man’s hands. “And that you seriously love me more than I know sometimes. You put me in your gallery?”

Your back anyway and your Pokémon. It turns out I’m not willing to share your smile or your expressions but this part of you. I’m faintly okay with others seeing it. After all, it’s a beauty that I think people should see and experience. This is how I see nature, Pokémon, humans and bonds. It’s all in one picture.”

Akira’s heart was so full he felt it would burst. “God I love you.” He murmured. “Is there a backroom that we can hide for a few moments?” He sighed at Yusuke’s well put together suit and his slicked hair. “I don’t want to muss you up but I need to make out with my boyfriend right away. Event and reporters be damned.”

“There’s a backroom somewhere.” Yusuke smiled as he began to tug him by the hand through the various people. “I can disappear for at least an hour.”


End file.
